Bonds of Fate
by SidiousSith
Summary: A series of reflections by important people in the KOTOR series on the events of the Mandalorian Wars. Each will end just before Bastila's attack upon Revan's flagship. Rather AU. Is a teaser for a future story I'm working on. Read & Enjoy! Completed!
1. Darth Revan, Dark Lady of the Sith

Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith

The Valiant One, surrounded by Death.

* * *

-Sith Interdictor-Class Ship Revenant, Flagship of the Sith Armada-

"I am Revan, Lord of the Sith.."

Lord of the Sith, indeed. I am a failure, a fallen Jedi-not a Dark Lord.

No, that title belongs to those who walk in shadow beyond the Outer Rim. Past even the Unknown Regions, where few dare tread. I am just a simple woman, trying to keep them from taking over what is here. The Republic does not deserve such a gruesome fate, especially not so soon after Exar Kun's little galaxy-wide temper tantrum. What awaits it if they manage to reemerge here.. it gives me nightmares.

Nightmares worse than the terrible atrocity of Malachor, of what I endured there. Beyond even Dxun, or the Star Forge itself. Beyond even this whole war, started by them. Just so they could have a few more slaves, a bit more territory.

They tried to break me, upon worlds that have no name for those that can speak it. They promised me glories beyond glories if I would only succumb to them, listen for just a moment. But, I was always the stubborn one. Never would I bow to anyone, not the Jedi Council, not the pitiful excuses for Sith that lie upon Korriban, not even those who promised me a slow, torturous death. They were the few who could beat me, true-but they could not break me. I appeared to follow their wishes, became a Dark Lady in their traditions-but only to survive.

To return to my galaxy, to prepare them for the next impending war in the only way I could-by waging war against those I called friends. They would have never believed me, never even guessed what I know.

They desire the end of all free life, no matter the cost. As long as they survive, one shall continue their horrible quest, even if they cannot complete it.

There are always new disciples willing to learn. The most powerful are born among them, but some can be chosen from their slaves.

I was the single exception to that rule-I defied all their structure. The Jedi Council never knew of my parents, my family..

Born to the rulers of the True Sith Empire, I was their second child, one of three sent into the galaxy that I know as home-to conquer it. They hoped that if I knew this, I would listen to them. My family. But what they do not realize is that though I may be related to them by blood, I am not a slave to their teachings, as the oldest one is.

She was.. indoctrinated much earlier than I, kept as a royal pet. Successor to the throne.

But they each hungered for more.

I was the most powerful of us all, the child of the two leaders of our race. I was destined, according to them, to bring ruin to those who I had once called Master. I was supposed to be their perfect child, their Sith'ari.

Yet, I defied that. They cannot sense what I am thinking, feel what I feel. I love the Republic-it is my homeland, my life-not their shadowed paradise they call home. The shadows beckon to me, but the shining light is what I know. Darkness may reign, but not within me.

How can one kill what they truly love with all their heart? I don't even want to know how, or why.. I feel the answer would sicken me. I would have come to understand what I would have to do, to become, to truly join my family in shadow.

To destroy the Republic.

To destroy myself.

Malak has already understood this lesson-the dark side comes to his call easily, as if it were a part of him. But he is a fool. The dark side claimed his soul so completely that he cannot even comprehend that what he is doing is wrong.

To him, he's entitled to it. Cruelty, death, destruction-these are his playthings, his puppets. And he controls all the strings.

Yet, by doing this, he gives up everything that made him better, defined him as Malak-his cunning wit, his joking humor, tactical brilliance. By becoming Darth Malak, he gave up that young Jedi named Malak and smothered it within himself. His new self. The self that I despise, that killed my friend. My love.

He was lost so long ago, I just never saw it. I was blinded. And now, he is to the truth of what he has become. While I can see his true face all too clearly.

And I led him to this place, to the Darkness that has consumed him.

I introduced him to the teachings lying within the Trayus Academy.

I helped him transform into a beast, uncontrollable-save by me.

And even then, I can sense his growing ambition, his hunger for power.

He will kill me soon.

With that, he will truly give up his humanity, what separated him from all the rest upon my damned homeworld.

I just hope that I can beat him, yet again.

The Republic needs me here, to keep my kin from taking them all and doing to them what their teachings have done to Malak. What they could do to my old friend, Bastila Shan.

All the Masters of the Jedi Academy would become the very thing they have sought for years to destroy-and develop into even horrid specters more than that.

The 'Sith' upon Korriban would revel in their newfound glory, becoming servants to the highest echelons of their society.

And the ordinary citizens.. Force, I don't even want to think of what will happen to them.

A life of complete slavery to an oligarchy of the Dark Side. It would be a time where the common people find themselves bending to their rulers' every whim. The Force Users would rule with an iron fist, leaving no room for debate or rebellion. Just.. servitude.

It would be just like the Infinite Empire of the Rakata, the former rivals to the True Sith.

I think of the plague that wiped them out, crushing their Empire and taking them to the brink of extinction. That was a Sith-engineered virus, to control their slaves-and crush their enemies. It worked just as well upon a species called the Yuuzhan Vong-it cut them off from the Force so completely that now.. now they know nothing of the integral part of themselves that they miss. Permanently blinded from the Force, they could not stand against the True Sith.

And so it was with the Rakatans. They had no choice but to return to Rakata Prime, slowly dwindling from civil war after a time. After eons, until all that was left of their Infinite Empire was crumbling dust and a few ancient texts carefully guarded.

Then, to exact vengeance upon their oldest enemies, they led me to Rakata Prime, hoping I would do just what I did-activate the bane of the remaining Rakatans' existence, the Star Forge.

I had no choice. If I hadn't done it, then not only would my parents have killed me, then and there, but Malak would have. He would have listened to them so easily; it scares me to think of what would happen if he ever knew of their existence.

But, I can't help but think of what would happen.. the galaxy would live in flames. A veritable hell, even compared to what the True Sith would do. They'd allow him to decimate the people, weaken and capture the Force Users, bringing them to the shadows. Converting them to True Sith power. And then.. then he'd die, having outlived his usefulness to them, leaving them to fill the vacuum of power.

But, thankfully, he shall never know.

"Lord Revan, your apprentice is asking for you."

"Thank you, Admiral. Follow me to the bridge, then."

"Yes, milady."

And with the closing of the turbolift doors, Revan somehow could sense that this would be the last time she'd see her meditation chamber. She needed a new one, anyway.

What she could not sense was her apprentice's traitorous thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! Feels so good to get this out of my skull.. :)

Hope you're enjoying the story so far.. Yes, she is a True Sith by blood! Revan's first up in the series, so.. who's next? Darth Malak sound pretty good?:) Hopefully, I'll have the next one up fairly soon-though Moving On's getting first precedence at the moment. The full story that these are serving as teasers for should be up as soon as I'm done with the first 6 I've planned, though I may do more after I start the full story...

So.. thanks for reading & MTFBWY!

-SidiousSith


	2. Darth Malak, Dark Lord of the Sith

Darth Malak

The Consumed One, filled with Darkness

* * *

-Sith Interdictor-class ship Leviathan-

"I am Darth Malak-Lord of the Sith"

…And apprentice to Darth Revan. For now.

Oh, how I hate her for making me suffer such an indignity, to be known as 'the apprentice' to the whole galaxy.

However, things will be changing very soon.

I can't believe that she hasn't sensed my traitorous thoughts yet! It seems that the mighty 'Darth Revan' is not quite as powerful as she thought.. and if that is true, then I can beat her.

I will never forget that fateful day on Malachor-as I felt the searing pain when my jaw fell from its normal space while she slashed her saber right through it. As a maniacal laugh escaped her throat, I realized that to even survive this encounter..

I had to draw upon the power dwelling in the shattered planet.

As I reached within its very core, I found even more than what I had originally suspected-I discovered myself. My true self, locked within the lies of the Jedi, was now completely unleashed.

That day, with dark power throbbing through my veins, I nearly defeated her. But, she still had something she was drawing upon, some secret power that eludes me to this day. But, after today.. that will be one enigma that shall never escape me again.

Before she dies, however, she will despair in the knowledge that all she ever knew will be ripped from her mind, sending her into the abysmal depths of darkness. All her understanding of the Force shall be mine-forever.

Yet, I once liked her, loved her even-but now, I have no room in my soul for love.

Weakness is unacceptable in the Dark Side.

I remember, too, every day of my 'training' under the Jedi. More like indoctrination to the Council's precepts. We had no choice, any of us, in the fact that we were sent to the Academy. Of our homes, nobody would tell us-it was forbidden to do so, yet another in a long line of things that a true Jedi must never do.

Personally, I never liked the rules.

Of my days upon Dantooine, I loved lightsaber practice-it was a release from good and evil, right and wrong. There were no lectures on perfect Jedi precepts, no constant warnings of the dark-only focus and determination.

Within the whirling of my blue and purple twin sabers, I could let go of everything. All of their famed Jedi calm, their emotionless dispassion.

What they believed made a warrior strong, in truth weakened them.

Passion, the desire to win, is what fuels one's power in battle.

Of course, they chose to shroud our eyes within lies, blinding us finally and forever.

Or so they believed.

I must commend Revan on her ability to bend outside their deceptions, finding a path to leave them behind. The Star Forge was a brilliant discovery, a creation of the Dark Side itself. The Rakata, though.. fools to fall so far from their forefathers. So easily deceived by their projections of servants for the light-it was like they could not sense a thing of the Force.

If I could find a way to replicate the effects, though.. such a handy tool for converting Jedi over to the Dark.

But, Revan has shown me the power of places like Malachor.

Places that are so shattered upon the points of the Dark Side that no one may dare to cross its surface without suffering the pain of shadow, eating away at your heart.

It strikes at you in your very soul, begging you to listen to it.

And, most fortunately for myself, I did.

I gained even more strength as the excruciating ache subsided, while I found the meaning of true power, as my rightful potential was unleashed upon that world.

A follower of the light could not last upon that world-they would fall in upon themselves and die, or be converted to the shadows.

During the Mandalorian Wars, Revan discovered Malachor V from the ancient legends of the Mandalorians themselves-it was their cursed land, an unholy ground said to transform the noblest of Mando'ade into raging beasts, uncontrollable.

Save by the planet's rulers, who to this day are extinct and were never recorded in the official galactic record.

Yet one must look at the Rakata themselves to know that recorded history sometimes isn't quite accurate-these 'rulers' existed once.

They may even still today.

And I shall find them-and when I do, I will take control of Malachor as my own.

The Trayus Academy.. ah, what memories I have of that place.

It is a location where one can hear the throbbing of a world in its dying throes.

Where one can listen to the calling of the Force to rise up..

To rise and claim glory. To obliterate all who stand in the path to greater power.

To epitomize the ideals of the Dark Side-it is the way of the universe.

And only one may follow that path. It will be me, not Revan.

She has become.. weaker in recent months. I have always resented her ever since that day I lost my jaw, but it has only become stronger as time passed.

Her power is waning, while I am becoming stronger. While she is weaker than me, I can strike out while her resolve is lessened. If I succeed..

Ha! I will take my rightful place at the head of the Sith fleet and demolish the Republic!

Revan tries to dance around 'key' worlds, leaving the industrial and commercial sectors intact, so as to provide herself with a stable empire to rule after the conquest is over.

But, to me… what good is an empire if it will not listen? If it will not be terrified of you, follow your commands? Her rule would allow for rebellions to rise, while mine..

I would preside over my empire with an iron fist, one where if the people did not listen, they would die. There would be no room to rebel-fear would keep them in line.

And after today, I shall begin my establishment of the Sith Empire with Revan's death.

I shall tell the men that she was a false person, a wrongful ruler. She was one who could not hold on to her power, who was not even worthy to.

The laws that bind the galaxy-the laws of my new rule-were broken by her, so she paid the ultimate price for it. Her death was demanded by nature, by the Force.

And I will carry out the final sentence. Ah.. I can see it now, even in my head. How sweet it will be to thrust my lightsaber through her chest, to watch the light leave her eyes as she whispers her dying breaths.

It is such a comforting thought, to know that as she dies, she will know of how every trace of her shall crumble into the dust of history.

As she fades into the timeless depths, I shall rise into endless glory, for all eternity…

"Lord Malak?"

"Yes, Admiral Karath?"

"Milord, we have arrived at the rendezvous point. The Revenant should be here within minutes, Lord Revan will be expecting a transmission to go over the next battle plan."

"Admiral, send a communication to Revan when she arrives in-system. I will meet her aboard the Revenant to.. _discuss_ details about the plan. My personal starfighter needs to be at the ready as soon as Revan's in-system. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Malak. It shall be done immediately."

As Admiral Karath walked away toward the communications console, Malak would have smirked at the coming events, if he still had a jaw.

While standing upon the bridge of the Leviathan, staring out at the stars that would be part of his new empire, he could never have dreamed of the circumstances to come.

Nor did he see, just as the Revenant dropped out of hyperspace, the five miniature ships that followed in its ion wake, hidden from all.

* * *

A/N: Here's Part II! Next part should be up in about a week, maybe less. Let's see.. who's next? Ah, yes-Bastila should be next, then.. well, then we'll see. Also, thank you so much to my first reviewer on this, Wawoot!.:D

Thanks for reading!

-SidiousSith


	3. Bastila Shan, Jedi Padawan

Bastila Shan

The Conflicted One, doubting the Future.

* * *

"… Bastila, we'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon.."

Bastila Shan, Padawan of the Jedi Order and Sentinel-that is what most name me as.

However, I am not that Padawan.. I haven't been for quite a while.

I think she died when the Mandalorian Wars began, so long ago it seems now.

When Revan left against the Council's wishes, heading off with Malak and a Republic fleet into the unknown, that Bastila faded into nothingness, leaving me with no idea who I truly was.

Even though I came to Dantooine long after she did and despite the fact there were two years of her Jedi training separating us, she still helped me.

I missed my father terribly those first months-constantly throwing tantrums to get myself thrown out of the Order, sent back to Talravin.

Anything at all to see him again.

But I found in Revan the older sister I never knew-she was always there to comfort me, always willing to listen. She, with her limited training, helped me to come to terms with his loss, even as sudden as it was.

The Masters had always spoken of her as a natural empath, one who could sense when others were in pain or suffering.

Perhaps that is why she left-maybe she felt the pain of worlds being decimated, of whole races slaughtered in an instant.

The burden of a thousand destroyed worlds is a difficult thing to carry within oneself.

The empathy she held for all life could have been her undoing-the very thing that she was famed for around the Enclave could have driven her to the Dark.

Why? Did the Force intend for the galaxy to crumble like this, with the Jedi dying-or worse-while the Republic dies.

While the Sith gain dominion over all life.

Maybe so.

Still I cannot help but wonder how things would have turned out if Revan had just talked with Kalya & I..

If the galaxy would still be plunged headlong into this Jedi Civil War, a thing spawned of the Mandalorian Wars.

A nightmare from which it seems no one can seem to wake up.

How wrong it seems to me that my two best friends, my sisters from a bond formed in our days at the Enclave, would become a Dark Lord and an Exile.

We all had heard the rumors-when Masters Zhar, Kae, & Kavar convened every so often to discuss our progress, we listened.

Master Kae spoke of Revan as the 'Heart of the Force,' one who would aid the Jedi in their hour of greatest need. Kae was always one of the Order's greatest seers, before she left with Revan and died in the grasp of the wars.

Master Kavar believed that Kalya would always be a battleground, her fiery emotions setting a path that wanders somewhere between daylight and shadow, constantly teetering. But, he said that Kalya was ever vigilant-she would not falter from the light.

And what of the young Padawan from Talravin?

Master Zhar believed that I held a degree of control over something equally strong as Revan's powers of persuasion and empathy, an ability that could even rival Kalya's gift of bonding.

Even then, I suspect he could sense the beginnings of my Battle Meditation surfacing. I am the youngest of the Order that can harness such a powerful skill, let alone use it successfully. Yet I can.

I think it has been both a curse and a gift for me-as all skills tend to be.

Since the Masters learned that I possessed it, rumors circled the Enclave that it had even reached the ears of Revan and Malak; some say they nearly came back to recruit me.

I was the only one of our threesome to abide by the decision of the Council-Revan was leading the fleet, along with Malak-a close friend. Kalya joined them as a high-ranking General, second to Revan herself.

I'll never forget the day they left-Revan came to try persuading me to follow them, just one more time.

Back then, she had no idea of my ability, not even a clue. Or so I believe.

As she put it, she simply wanted for the three of us to go into battle against the Mandalorians together, as we always had before.

But my choice was already made, the fate of the galaxy already sealed.

I couldn't go, though it pained me horribly to let my friends go, while I stayed behind.

If I had known what they would become, how things would end.. I would have fought to keep them there even more.

Still.. back then, I was a coward. I truthfully didn't want to participate in a galactic war, even if the Council had told me that I had to. Thankfully, they didn't.

But Revan sensed my weakness, called me out on it..

Retaliating, I had foolishly tried to divert her course from war, attempted to convince her to stay on Dantooine.

But, she was always the most stubborn of us all. She would hear nothing of retreat or not helping the Republic. It was what we were sworn to do, as Jedi. If we didn't, then we might as well grab some red lightsabers, don black cowls, and start preaching that 'Peace is a lie,' for all the good we'd do.

What Revan forgot is that not all battles are fought with weaponry and soldiers, enemy versus enemy.

Not all struggles should even be entered into, for the cost would prove too high.

Revan paid that price in full, along with Malak. Kalya..

It is hard to speak of her now, for she is an exile of our teachings, one who traditionally has renounced the Order.

Yet, Kalya.. I was present, as were many of the others still at the Temple on Coruscant, for the trial of the only Jedi who returned from the Mandalorian Wars.

But not completely unscathed.

Alone, she returned to the Temple, whereas all the others left to wander beyond the Rim with Revan and Malak, 'hunting the Mandalorian remnants.'

After Malachor, I can't say as I blame her.

She was the one who set off the Mass Shadow Generator.

She was responsible for the death of a planet, a world that had millions of Republic troops, Mandalorian warriors, and mercenaries upon it.

With that weapon, she crushed not only the planet; the majority of both fleets were decimated, crushed into hulks of durasteel and Mandalorian iron that now orbit the ruins of a shattered planet.

That day, we all heard the screams crawling through our heads, as a million voices cried out in despair, torturing our very souls.

And that was from halfway across the galaxy..

Revan and Kalya were at the epicenter of it-the agonizing pain must have been near deafening.

Perhaps that is why Kalya came back as a shadow of her former self, almost drained of all the life that used to define her.

Truthfully, I am shocked she's even alive after that ordeal-no other Jedi survived after that, save her.

Revan and Malak were Sith, I believe, by then-they'd revel in the darkness and despair.

Kalya, though.. she always bonded strongly with others, so when all those people died; ones she'd worked, fought, and lived by..

Well, I wasn't surprised to uncover a void within her as she plunged her great cyan double bladed saber into the Council center-stone after hearing their judgment.

She was always one for defiant expressions.

Still, it was as if her presence had evaporated… she felt dead within the Force, a lifeless body with only the faintest flicker of life.

Yet there she stood-regretful for running off to war against the wisdom of the Council.

But still… I couldn't even fathom what must have been running through her mind, as she stood there before the members.

She didn't even seem to notice my presence.

It was as if she were a walking ghost, destined to wander the galaxy.

Where she roams since that fateful meeting on Coruscant, only she knows.

I wonder how things would have played out if Revan had not gone to war against the Mando'ade, if Kalya had not followed her.

Would I still be heading off with four other Jedi to capture the now Darth Revan? Probably not.

Would our friendship remain intact?

I guess that I, or the galaxy, shall never know.

But.. soon we shall be approaching the Revenant, her flagship, to trap her Dark Lord.

And hopefully keep the other one from interfering.

Malak was always too unpredictable, too emotional for my liking.

Kalya always enjoyed talking with him-they were both so alike in many ways-while Revan valued sparring together with their lightsabers.

As the two Padawans that mastered the twin blades, they were known throughout the Enclave as the best duelists of our class.

And now we fight against them. I cannot help but wonder if there is any hope for us Jedi fighting in this civil war…

Or if we are truly doomed.

Tai'yan, Kilana, Shi'yayc, and Akidurai, along with all the rest of us, are exceptional Jedi.

Yet, what is the whole of the Order against two of the greatest prodigies the Jedi have ever trained?

I can only hope we five can hold out long enough against Revan.

At least I don't have to kill the person who was once my friend.

Yet.

Hopefully, it will never come to that.

I don't want to kill what precious little remains of that younger, completely peaceful Bastila just yet.

"Hey Bastila? You awake over there?"

"Yes, Tai'yan-I was just… thinking about the mission ahead."

"Don't worry about it-you can't help but be troubled when you're about to battle the most famed former member of the Jedi. It's just natural."

"Thanks, Kilana. It's that.. well, I haven't seen her in so long. This is going to be a much harder battle for me than any of you-I never dreamed I'd be fighting my friend a few years ago."

"None of us could, Bastila. Besides, we aren't here to kill her, just capture. We all remember Revan-she has helped each of us personally."

"I know, Shi'yayc. There's still hope that the Council can set her back upon the path to redemption."

Whispering to herself, Bastila remarked:

"But it is her choice whether or not she shall take it."

"Hey, I hate to break up the memory fest, but we're dropping out of hyperspace right now and the Revenant's right on course."

As the streaked sapphire lines of hyperspace steadily reverted to the intricate points of starlight, the looming shadow of the Revenant appeared before their ships, a behemoth among many smaller accompanying ones.

After recovering from the shock of the immensity of the fleet, Bastila remembered that it was time to contact Admiral Onasi & the Endar Spire.

With any amount of help from the Force, this plan of the Council's would work and the galaxy could return to normal-if that's truly ever possible.

Little did Bastila and the other Jedi know, the galaxy was about to do the exact opposite.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! Here's Part III of Bonds of Fate-a big thanks to Jax Solo & Wawoot for reviewing the last chapter:)

MTFBWY!

-SidiousSith


	4. Carth Onasi, Republic Commander

Carth Onasi, Admiral of the Republic

The Loyal One, hungering for Vengeance.

-Republic _Hammerhead_-class Capital Ship _Endar Spire_-

"Bastila and her strike team are out of the hangars, Commander…"

I am relieved this operation is finally underway-it took too much time to discover the perfect opportunity to send the Jedi after Revan. Republic Intelligence takes even longer as the days go by to worm within Revan and Malak's command structure, hunting for the unloyal. This tends to take even longer with the newly-acquired spies being found out by the Sith fairly quickly.

To turn one's back upon what you have sworn yourself to, as they all did to the Republic, is one of the highest crimes I believe that any person could ever commit. Doing it twice is even more despicable-but what else can anyone expect from traitors like this? To forfeit one's honor, to sacrifice one's sworn duty.. That is what truly irks me.

Jedi I can sympathize with-they are always lectured upon the evils of the Dark Side, but they are always the most susceptible to fall. The common soldier, however.. we have no mystical power looming over our heads-only our own choices, our own path that we choose to take.

There is always an alternative, even for Jedi.

And these soldiers and officers.. there was no call of the Dark Side to sway their judgments. Only they-and the consequences of their betrayal-truly exist.

Yet, among this gallery of traitors, one in particular stands out to me-personally. Saul-or Admiral Karath as I hear he is styled-I could never forget, even if I so wished.

His merciless bombardment of Telos, my home planet, was not called for in this war.

Morgana and Dustil's deaths were not necessary to win it.

But, Revan needed proof of his loyalty to the Sith cause.. and so my home, my life became rubble, dust, and shattered ghosts of memories. All for some test of faith-one that Saul could have easily said no to. Sithspit, he didn't even have to defect-he simply chose to. That day he betrayed the Republic, betrayed me.. I could have stopped it all. I

If only I had realized what he was speaking of-ever so calmly-with me that day on the base. If I could have found the courage to report him-how many innocent lives could I have saved? How many tragedies might I have kept from coming to pass at his hands?

Maybe.. would Morgana have died in my arms, gazing upon me with those pleading eyes while the med team raced over, attempting to get there in time? Would Dustil have died as he did, lost amongst the rubble that was our home, alone?

I guess that I'll never know-the past is one thing that cannot be changed; for good or ill.

The future, however..

I swore that day upon the ruins of what was our home, on the very day they died, that I would find Saul and kill him.

Personally.

And when I strike that sick traitor down, I will finally be able to rest and live out the remainder of my life, knowing that Morgana and Dustil would-finally and forever-be at peace. Once I died, then we'd all be reunited, be the family that we could have been-should have-if it weren't for those accursed Mandalorian Wars.

It was the very same campaign that eventually killed, not only my family, but plenty of other good people-innocent civilians, even. They were a drawn out series of 'struggles' that turned Revan and Malak from the noblest of Jedi protectors into the darkest of Sith Lords. Those damned wars that spawned our current predicament.

After Malachor V.. everything changed on the fields of battle. We believed that we had won, when truly.. Kreth, we had lost when Revan and Malak went dark. By then, the Republic was simply a pawn for them, a tool to be used in their game to dominate the galaxy. Just a thing to be manipulated at their whim.

To become its Sith rulers, as Empress and Apprentice. Or Emperor and Empress? Who knows what goes through their heads anymore.. Personally, I could care less for who wins in their Sith 'battle for supremacy'-as long as neither wins over the Republic.

Even though things seem increasingly in their favor.

With an ever-expanding fleet, new recruits scrambling to find a place within their infrastructure, and massive amounts of Jedi converting, it's a wonder Coruscant hadn't been taken already.

Yet, it seems as if Revan is not trying to strangle the Republic, as Malak tends to-key worlds to industrial centers have been left intact, even though in war they are the main targets. Planets like Onderon have barely even been affected, strangely enough.

This war seems like a puzzle to all of us, even the elite Sith troopers and Dark Jedi don't comprehend the meaning of Revan's cryptic battle plans-they only follow them.

Dark Jedi.. well, the Council of Jedi have tried to break them-with no success. From the reports, it is as if all thoughts of anything besides death, suffering, torture,and fighting has been ripped from their minds, leaving no room for redemption.

Most attempt to kill themselves once in the Jedi-to protect Revan's secrets? Perhaps.. or possibly to guard what is converting all those Jedi in Revan's true stronghold, within the Unknown Regions. The ones that no Republic Intelligence agent has ever returned from.

We know they exist from the spies in their troops-rumors flit from company to company of men with unnatural talents being stolen from the ranks, whisked off to a mysterious training place. No one refuses their offer-none would dare, I'd guess.

And when they return.. they are Sith. Armed with crimson lightsabers and their eyes gleaming with rage and fury, they are near unstoppable.

Killing machines, from what I have heard and seen. Fanatically loyal to the Dark Lords, they fight with a will that is beyond their own. As if they were possessed.. by the Dark Side itself? Who am I to say-I am no Jedi, only a simple Republic soldier.

I follow the orders that my superiors give me, carrying them out with the most efficiency as possible.

I am Commander Carth Onasi, now of the Endar Spire, headed off on a mission that may just win the war for the Republic.

We are out to kill Darth Revan herself, to ambush her in a nearby system. A full strike team of Jedi, led by Bastila Shan, is already dispatched to the Revenant. There, they will battle with, and hopefully execute, Darth Revan. Malak won't be able to continue the war quite as well, with his charismatic Master permanently out of the picture.

Who knows what Malak will do then? Not even the best strategists we have can predict for certain, but not having Revan's tactical brilliance will certainly put a crimp in the Sith war effort!

Now.. now I can finally help in exacting a measure of revenge upon the one person who started this entire ordeal-by betraying the Republic. She led Malak and her new Sith followers deep into the Unknown Regions, corrupting them every step of the way. Until.. they were irrevocably hers. Pawns in a dejarik game between the Republic and the Sith.

And the prize? The galaxy itself shall belong to those who conquer it-for all eternity.

I simply hope the Sith do not come out as the victors in this competition, this Jedi Civil War. For all our sakes.

"Commander Onasi, we've just received a transmission from Bastila-she reports that the Revenant and the Leviathan are at the rendezvous point-all seems normal. They are preparing to sneak into the fighter bays on board the Revenant-no one seems to have noticed their presence yet. With luck, they should accomplish their mission within the next two hours. What are you orders, Commander?"

"Lieutenant, move the fleet into position-it may be a long wait. Revan was always rumored to be extremely powerful, even compared to five Jedi. We shall just have to wait and see how things will turn out."

Wait, he silently added, for the day he could avenge Morgana and Dustil.

Wait for the day this war would finally be won.

One day, soon.

Yet, Carth could not have foreseen the circumstances to come, or the people he would meet. Nor did he see the person who the distant future of the whole galaxy itself would hinge upon.

A/N: Hello there! Thanks to Jax Solo for reviewing:D Part V should be up within a few days.

-SidiousSith


	5. Kalya Strongwinds, Jedi Exile

Kalya Strongwinds, Jedi Exile

The Wandering One, traversing the Worlds.

* * *

"Hey, Kal-you okay?"

-

Kal. That name truly belongs to a Jedi General who fought in the Mandalorian Wars, who battled under Revan's command. One who set off the Mass Shadow Generator.

A Jedi that died at Malachor V.

Yet in her place stands an impostor, an Exile to the Jedi teachings for being the only one to return to the Order. I remember the day they cast me out, officially declared to me what I already knew.

With Master Atris' righteous fury for one who went off to war against the will of the Council, she declared that I should already be dead-and that the Jedi should finish Malachor's work.

With Master Vrook's barely restrained anger at seeing yet another fall from the perfect Jedi path, I could tell he would probably side with the Historian.

With Master Vash's apologetic, yet still firm resolve, she felt part of the truth-or so I choose to believe. Did she sense the full truth, the one that I cannot even perceive? Perhaps. She could always sense deeply into people as a healer-yet there is nothing within me that can be healed. Death.. is simply there.

With Master Ell's calm wisdom, he judged me the fairest out of them all-yet, I could tell what none of the others even suspected back then. To him, it was not only myself on trial, but the entire Jedi Order, along with their teachings.

And with Master Kavar.. my once teacher and longtime mentor, he simply listened. I think if it had been up to him, I might have been let back into the Order.

But, it was too late-the choice had already been made by all.

And so I abandoned my former life within the Jedi Order, the one that belonged to Kalya Strongwinds, for a life of wandering the Rim as a shadow-remnant of a war that will still be felt for ages to come.

Certainly, my name is still Kalya-but her life, that innocent time spent with my dear friends Revan, Bastila, and Malak is now long gone.

Now that two of my friends are Dark Lords of the Sith and I.. I am the Jedi's Exile, the only one to return from Revan's crusade against the Mandalorians. And because I returned, I became the one they cast out for the second time.

From those who left with Revan the first time, I alone returned to face the Council's wrath. Even today, I still wonder why I didn't just follow her out there into the Unknown Regions.

Yet deep down, I know the truth. Past the scars created by the crucible of Malachor and the shards of my formerly shining Force presence, I knew.

Destined to draw out a death that should have happened at Malachor over the course of what little life I have remaining within me, that I may have kept through sheer luck.

To echo the screams of a million people that I personally killed.

Perhaps that is why I cannot feel the Force anymore.. The dead have taken their toll upon me, until one day.. my body would join their ranks, as my soul has fled-ripped away by the screams.

And then I remember.

I still have Kalya's memories, those precious gems that have helped to keep me sane, while the world around me spirals into chaos..

My first days at the Enclave of great remembrance were when I first met Rev and Bastila. As soon as we met, it was friendship at first sight.

They helped me adjust into my first days as a Padawan under Master Kavar, were the family I had never known. When I was very a very young apprentice, it was always remarked upon that I had such an affinity for making friends swiftly, yet..

With those two, it was as if we were long-lost family, sisters that were bound by blood and fate to be together in our studies at the Enclave. As a team, we were unstoppable by any who faced us in the training room. Even when we fought alone, they were there-right beside me-fighting in spirit, if not in actual presence.

All three of our Masters soon figured that we were inseparable, even under threat of punishment from the whole Council; they just had to find a way to work with us. In truth, instead of one master, we each had three because of it. This was rumored to be some of the most unorthodox training ever given to any student of the Jedi-let alone three.

Yet we were the most powerful threesome in the entire Order-only Malak was the closest in our group to us. A few Masters even had trouble beating us in duels, once it became apparent that no one in our class could begin to defeat us.

We seemed unstoppable back then, our potential limitless.

Yet it seemed we all found our limits, one way or another.

Revan, it seemed, found something among the Outer Regions, a thing so horrible it swallowed her in Darkness. It broke her out there, so strongly that even the common soldiers felt the first signs of it. I don't think she even truly cared, by the end of the war. Flying high over the surface of Malachor V, she gave the order to activate Bao-Dur's Mass Shadow Generator without hesitation, not even a spare glance to the tactical map showing the troops on the ground-the loyal men and women who she would be signing their death orders, along with all the Mando'ade.

And when I questioned her about it, all she did was answer me in a venomous tone-as if she were spitting out poison-to "Do it. Immediately."

Her eyes were icy blue, yet they seemed tinged with some portion of sadness-a side effect of her empathetic powers? Perhaps. Malak and I were the only two people to watch as she transformed through this war from skilled Jedi Knight, to war-hardened veteran, even to the first glimpses of her new Sith Lord persona, Darth Revan. As both my friends were drowned in darkness, I was left to watch while my grave was being dug, by those who were surrounding me.

The soldiers who I would soon kill, whether upon Malachor's surface or in the innumerable fleets orbiting the dark planet, or the Jedi who served with me-all played their parts.

I believe that I realize now why it is a taboo world for the Mando'ade-it is a place of pure evil, as if the very shadows were alive, writhing within the barely caged gravity well of Malachor.

The storm beasts themselves were an anomaly within a planet that seemed to be cursed-wandering the landscape as its guardians, forever watching.

And waiting for something.

That day, when I unleashed the Mass Shadow Generator upon that world and the men-Republic, Jedi, and Mandalorian alike-which were on its surface, we all felt it searing through our bones.

I didn't have to ask-the pain was etched upon their faces while they fell, one by one.

And I could feel it-not only the initial shockwave of death from Malachor itself, but the echoes within the men and women who I'd lived by, fought with, and now died by. The ripples flowed over me, as I experienced my very being waver in it's wake.

The Force, which had once blessed me with a gift for forming bonds, now seemed to curse and mock me. What it had once given me to heal was now being used to torture.

The screams… were unbearable around me, as it seemed if the very life force of everyone collapsed around me, ripping pieces out-one at a time, until..

I couldn't take the agony anymore. By then, I couldn't sense a sliver of anything around me as the ground seemed to try and swallow me up, removing all trace of a 'Kalya Strongwinds' from the universe.

But, I stayed clear of the vortex-whether that serves for good or ill still remains to be seen.

I stayed strong while others fell like dominoes around me. While I alone was halfway upright, I felt as if a crucial piece of my soul was being ripped from my body.

And when all the others fell still in the grasp of death, I alone remained alive. As I peered around the bridge of what once was a fully-functioning Republic command ship, I screamed.

Not because of the sight that greeted me at every turn, nor from the echoes vibrating off of Malachor; sounding as if they were now part of the planet itself-No.

It was the scream that I felt gnawing aw my heart, threatening to devour my soul unless I let it out. So, I did-the pain was too unbearable to simply take.

While I shrieked, it was as if portions of my mind were slowly and agonizingly being shut down, suppressed deep down until I couldn't feel a thing.

No ache, no senses.. not even the faintest trace of the Force could be felt. It was as if I were a ghost, the shell of a person. Walking among the corpses of what had once been my colleagues, fellow fighters-friends even, I realized what had happened.

I was dead, forever doomed to walk among the shadows that I created. Perhaps the Force was punishing me for killing such an extreme amount of life, annihilating so many innocent lives. Disrupting the web of life sustained by the Force seems to come at such a heavy price.

As penance for killing, so would I too be doomed to walk among the living as death's grasp seems a hair away? Yet what could I do? What point is there to such an existence, Force? Like you could even answer me.

Suddenly, my comlink buzzed-as I pulled it out, a blue hologram flared to life in front of my eyes. Someone was alive?

Then, the picture became clear and a voice I knew all too well spoke:

"Kalya.. are you still there? Please, come on.."

Completely shocked, I could only respond:

"Revan?!"

Then, I remembered.

"You.. you knew this would happen! Why?"

Sighing, she seemed to hang her head-as if she truly regretted what she had done-then replied:

"Yes, I realize what you must think of me. It had to be done, for reasons that I cannot even begin to explain right now. I do not have much time.. Listen to me, if you ever truly were my friend, you must leave this place-now. Go back to the Council on Coruscant, tell them of Malachor. They must be awakened to what is coming, for this is only a taste of what could happen; of the depths of darkness the galaxy will be plunged into if I fail. Please do this for me, my friend-and do not tell them I sent you. I will need you in the future, so stay vigilant… No. I must go. Farewell, Kalya. For all it's worth, May the Force be with You."

With that, the sapphire shadow that once was Revan dissipated, leaving no trace of her.

"NO-wait! Revan.." I called out, but it was useless. She was gone.

I never found out the reason why she told me to do that for her so long ago-but it gave me a purpose.

Eventually, I made it back to Coruscant and told the Council my tale of Malachor and what it truly was. But they didn't understand, probably never could.

It was something, I believe, a person had to be present at to even begin comprehending the truth of it.

And they never discovered Revan's final orders to her top General in the wars.-I was foreign to them now, a living anomaly without the Force-mind probes would not work.

Perhaps like Malachor itself.

That day, I became the Jedi Exile, an outcast among what society already shunned. My friends now, Jace and Tal, have no idea of who I once was. It is easier to be accepted that way, a fellow smuggler on the Rim rather than a Jedi. They are rarely heard of out here, but are still known-and feared.

Exar Kun probably would be delighted to learn of the legacy he's left upon this galaxy.

So, for now, I am simply Kalya Strongwinds, smuggler of the Outer Rim and beyond.

Yet the day may come where I will follow Revan to war yet again.

-

Smiling to myself, I reply:

"Yes, guys. I'm perfectly fine now."

Little did Kalya know, but that future day was drawing closer, its ultimate date hinging upon the manipulations of one single person.

A/N: Hello there! A big thank you to my reviewers: Jax Solo (I'm really glad you liked the last chapter:) & bruceleereborn! (Thanks for the comments off this site:) Hopefully I'll have the next part up in a few days and the full story.. should be starting in about a week.

May the Force be with You!

-SidiousSith


	6. Ranov'la Birov, Lady of Betrayals

Ranov'la Birov, Lady of Betrayals-

-The Hidden One, Influencing the Future.

* * *

As Darth Traya sat, perched atop her ebon throne, she surveyed the works her minions were currently devising. 

It felt so good to be home.

She remembered her old life as simply Master Arren Kae, Jedi Council member for Dantooine's High Council. Master to Revan Skywalker, one of the Order's most promising and gifted pupils. Yet it was all a lie.

Someone had called for Arren Kae-specifically-to attend diplomatic negotiations on the Outer Rim planet of Deralia-and only myself. So, I left young Revan in the care of the other Masters and left in a Jedi starfighter for my destination.

She never made it.

On the way there, an unfamiliar ship pulled me out of hyperspace and chased me through an asteroid field circling a remote planet. Not even I, the famed Jedi Historian, could identify it.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself surrounded by a ring of roving asteroids, trailing my every movement. Seeing as I couldn't escape, I activated my comm system and started to speak, curious as to how they would respond:

"This is Jedi Master Arren Kae-I strongly suggest you state your business or permit me to leave, unless all of you wish to face a Jedi's wrath."

I didn't even know what to think when I heard a hissing emanate from the comm-and then a gravelly voice, the personification of a Padawan's worst nightmare, answered:

"Ah, Master Kae-how nice of you to grace us with your presence. It is also excellent to know that we've found just the Jedi we were looking for."

As it spoke, a massive ship with the front shape of a claw, emerged from the depths of hyperspace, instantly giving me the proverbial 'very bad feeling.'

"And there are our Masters now, right on time. Sleep well, Jedi-while you can."

Just as soon as the connection was severed, a gray mist poured out from my air scrubbers-poison?

Then, I realized the truth.. it was a sleeping agent. Before I fell into darkness, I could only remark:

"Damn.. I _hate_ traps."

When I regained consciousness, I found myself not in an interrogation room-as I had initially suspected was the reason for kidnapping me-but a well-furnished chamber. As I lay upon a couch of the finest silk, I propped myself up to better observe my surroundings. Gone were my customary auburn Master's robes-instead I wore a set of black ones, reminiscent of a Sith Apprentice.

Reaching out with the Force, I checked to see if any guards were nearby or security measures were activated.

I didn't find a thing. Even the door to my new room was unlocked, shocking me completely. As I shakily raised myself from the couch, I carefully moved over to the door, completely aware of everything beyond me but..

The people.

Throughout this whole place, I couldn't sense a soul through the Force-and there were people here. I could hear them discussing something just down the hall.

"All this to capture a Jedi? Why, I'd…"

"…High rank.. like that of a princess.."

"Emperor and Empress dealing with that issue.."

To the Force, they were _dead_. Yet, there they stood-I could see them now, talking as if everything was normal; hardly. And then it all clicked into place.

Immediately, I started to dampen my Force presence, in the hope that this 'Emperor' and 'Empress' hadn't discovered me just yet. It was a long-lost skill, but being Chief Archivist had its perks. If they couldn't be felt within the Force, there were three options:

They had known beforehand of company and erased everyone's presences. It's very obscure, but if they wanted to confound a Jedi.. they've done one excellent job. Or, each and every one of them was hyper-sensitive to the Force and could shield themselves extremely well. And the last..

Back then, I didn't even want to confront the alternative-stare into the eyes of one who was utterly and completely cut off from the Force, yet was still quite alive.

Silently, I walked behind the men as they marched down the corridors, hoping they'd head for a computer terminal or _someplace_ where I could find some answers about this place and its 'rulers.'

As I passed, I was open rooms filled with treasures that would have made any Senator scream for joy. Gold, silver, precious gems-each had its own room in these near-limitless vaults, all piled to the ceiling-it was astounding. And, as a Jedi, such waste disgusted me to my core; it just seemed so wrong.

Then I saw the library-rows upon rows of hologrammic and written data, all for the studying. Without paying heed to anything else, I rushed for the nearest shelf, pulling holocrons down in a mad dash to see what they were.

My Master always said that was my most interesting quirk-I could never pass up the chance to learn more knowledge.

So absorbed was I in my examinations of this collection that I failed to notice another figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, directly underneath a skylight in the center of the chamber.

"Ah, so it seems that you are enjoying our expansive library, Master Jedi."

Swiftly turning from my corner, completely shocked, I cold only respond, the fool I was:

"Excuse me?"

Sporting a grin reminiscent of a cheshire nexu, he calmly replied:

"So you haven't figured it all out? Tut, tut.. I was hoping the Jedi would have trained you better than that! Still, what can I say.."

Suddenly, the truth hit me squarely in the face.

"You.. Why did you lure me here, Sith?" I spat out contemptuously.

I reached inside my hidden pocket, deep inside the flight jacket (which they had thankfully not removed) and found the familiar cylinder that was my lightsaber. Pulling it out into a Shien ready-stance, I ignited the emerald blade while flinging an equally stinging smile his way.

Sighing, he replied:

"If you wish, Master Jedi. Oh, wait.. I'm getting rather sloppy in my old age-where are my manners? My name is Vhipir. And you are?"

"Arren Kae," I spoke through gritted teeth, wondering just what he was up to.

"Ah, Arren.. such a pretty name, I must concur. What a shame you'll have to die now."

Suddenly, six crimson lightsabers flew from the skies, one into his hand and the other five settling into a defensive perimeter.

I had to keep from laughing. Sure, that was a rare skill, but not so much for the Jedi's Archivist. Beside me, eight sabers formed, each echoing the one in my hand. They headed off to battle his five, and soon.. only mine were left.

"Well, I see someone's been doing their homework. Not bad form at all. But, I don't believe this will be in the Jedi's tiny databanks.."

Three seconds later, I felt as if I had been stabbed with multiple lightsabers millions of times nonstop.

Calmly, Vhipir walked over, lightsaber pointed at my throat.

"Ha.. can't say that I didn't warn you. Though you lasted much longer than most.. quite interesting. Shall we discuss terms of surrender?"

Defiantly, I replied:

"Never.. will I surrender to a Sith."

Appearing to be divided between laughing and frowning, he countered:

"Ah, you truly are just as the rumors reported. Still, you wound me by stating I am such a a despicable thing as simply 'Sith.' Twice, to boot.."

"Then what would you style yourself?"

"Ha-foolish child. I am True Sith. The simpletons of your galaxy are merely pretenders to the honor, complete fakes. Though that Exar Kun character had style and potential-shame that's all he ever did have. Hmph; he happened to be one of the better ones. Still, I did not bring you here to ramble on about the history of the Sith-you probably know plenty of them from your own studies, Archivist. As a representative of the True Sith, we would like to extend you an invitation to join us; become one with the Order of the True Sith, rulers of the galaxy."

"So you dragged me out here just to recruit me? Touching that you hold me in such high opinion."

"Ah, you don't believe what the Force is telling you is true? Listen to what else its' truly saying..

Daughter."

If I hadn't been sitting, I would have fainted.

"No.. impossible! I'm exactly your age!"

"Tsk, tsk dear Arren. Your mother and I knew you'd need some time to understand, but.. blocking yourself off from the Force? The blood that flows through your veins? So ignorant, child.. Here, let me help."

Without even a warning, all the blocks that I had places-both consciously and unconsciously-were jerked away, leaving me with the rawest connection to the Force I'd ever experienced-it was as if I were part of it, thinking just what it was.

And it was screaming at me that Vhipir was right.. and that my mother was waiting in the shadows, wanting to see if I.. would rejoin them, help them take over the galaxy.

"Why do you want to take over the Republic's galaxy?"

Both of them nearly fell over; I could finally spot a shadow in the rafters that felt like my mother. My father..

If this is what it's like to have parents, then it is just hilarious. Vhipir looked as if he had eaten a whole lemon.

"Jen, come and join me down here. Wow.. she is at least just as strong as you sensed."

A shadowed figure jumped down, from exactly where I suspected, to the floor. Landing agilely on her feet, she pulled back her dark cowl to reveal a face that mirrored my own-the only noticeable difference was her amber eyes, like my fathers.

"Hello there, dear Arren. My, you've shot up since we last saw you-and grown much more powerful.. You ask why we want the galaxy? We don't-it is something we must do, for its own security. This place used to be a mine for slaves, until we came along. Your father and I simply took over with very little bloodshed and started to rule wisely and justly. That was one hundred and twenty years ago, I believe."

Right about then, I was about to say something along the lines of 'What the Force..' Yet, as if she were reading my mind, she replied:

"Come, dear… you don't think that the Force can stall such petty concerns as aging? Rather easy to do, even for a Jedi! Ah, wait.. they never told you anything, did they?"

At this point, I was so astounded at what these people, the True Sith, were telling me-that was completely true-to even begin weighing the consequences.

"When we found out about you, it was almost the same time we heard of the Republic's plight with these 'Sith'-since we wanted to help them out, it was decided that you would be sent to the Jedi, the force with the greatest potential for changing their galaxy. As awful as it was to lose you, it had to be done. But, when the time came, we agreed that we would bring you home, tell you the truth-so that you could help us.

The galaxy needs structure, order-and your father and I are destined to provide it. Come, stay for a few months, and view our Empire. If anything we do goes against your Jedi beliefs, then you can leave, tell the Jedi, and take us into custody. Arren, does that sound fair to you?"

Right then, I knew my life was really in for a change; being gifted with Force Sight gave me these feelings, ideas of where the best place to affect the future was. I see them as spectral lines, puzzle pieces within a web woven by all life and their actions.

Looking at the lattice of lines circling my mother, my father, and myself, I saw the potential to make or break a galaxy. Someone simply had to twist it, for perfection or doom. One wrong move in this dejarik game and all would fall into complete ruin.

Reaching out, I tried to sense if there was the intent for malice or deceit within their statements. To my shock, I found none-to me, they felt like fellow Jedi!

And since I was the Historian for the Jedi, it was my duty to discover as much as I could of them and their knowledge.

"Vhipir, Jenarar-I accept. I am intrigued by everything in your Empire and would like to learn as much of it as I could. Taking over the galaxy, though.. that is one thing I am just not sure on. Yet, as a Historian, it would be my honor."

As they exchanged equally delighted grins, I could only half-heartedly smile-this was all so foreign, so new. I'd never known my parents.. to have people kidnap me, who admit they are Sith, and start to claim such a thing?

"Don't worry, dear. If you require a blood test to confirm what you know and alleviate your fears, it can be done. Still.. welcome home, my daughter."

As she reached over and pulled me into an embrace with my father, I felt…

…like I was finally home.

That I could finally find some answers.

- - -

Two years later, the Jedi Master known as Arren Kae was gone-obliterated by the much stronger Ranov'la Birov, Princess of the True Sith Empire. Daughter of Vhipir Hettyc and Jenarar Dajun. Heir to all their power.

I am empowered beyond that little fool I once was, back when the Jedi lorded their views over me. Now, I rule-and soon enough, over them.

When my parents first brought me before them so long ago, they lied about part of their beliefs; certain essential truths. However, I do not hold it against them-Arren would never have understood, railed against it in her dying breaths. Even a Jedi deserves a better fate. She would have feared to release Ranov'la from the within the darkest depths of her soul, the one we used to share.

Thankfully, I did not have to endure her presence for long.

My teachers enlightened me to the truth of the galaxy, showed it as how it was-a festering nuisance in which chaos had to be brought to order. Tumult where the Republic had stagnated, that the Jedi fed.

I, who had been viewing the galaxy through the Jedi's lies, now saw it through the only unbiased party-the True Sith. They have taught me so much, what the Jedi would have cowered in their puny Temples for fear of at the mere mention of it.

Techniques that have given me power beyond their wildest dreams.

Perhaps even beyond my own.

Back then, the Council believed that I was still there-a lie fabricated for their sakes. A force projection can teach and influence just as well; sometimes better than a real person. I made sure to put Arren there in my place, only she spoke with Ranov'la's conviction, a harder edge to her teachings. Especially while guiding my young Padawan, Revan.

When I first became her Master, I simply thought the Force and her potential-which was unheard of since the time of Exar Kun himself, drew me to her. Still, I never even suspected the truth.

In the Order, to teach one's sister was also, it seems, completely unheard of.

They never knew the truth-and still don't. Back then, I planned to keep it that way, save one. When my Masters originally told me that I had a younger sibling and her identity, I couldn't have hoped for more. I had already been training Revan to join us as a True Sith, but to find out that was truly where her destiny lay and the bonds that fate placed upon us were inexorably bringing her home, I was overjoyed.

An apprentice to continue the teachings of our own bloodline.. it was more than I could have ever dreamed for. And then.. I was preparing to bring her back, to inform her of the truth.

As a Council Member, I had pushed for the Jedi to not follow the Republic, alleged there was a threat waiting out in the Unknown Regions. Being a seer within the Order did have its benefits, I must say.

Ah.. the skill in making allies of the top-ranking Mandalorians, urging them to wage war against the Republic.. Yet in the end, all they could ever be were pawns, a miniature army to take over a tiny Republic until we, the true masters of the universe, could step in and enslave them all with the rest.

To keep up the illusion of their control, Vhipir and Jenarar took Mandalorian names, also giving them to their children. To better understand one's allies, they claimed. Hmph-if the foolish warriors only knew the truth. It was all so we could conquer them the faster, for slaves to comprehend their Masters.

With my machinations of the Council, convincing them of-what hilariously enough, was the truth-a mysterious threat awaiting them, they will leave the Republic blind in the oncoming night. But Revan…

My Padawan would lead those among them to battle.

My sister would be taught the true meaning of power by our parents, become who she was destined to become:

Ciryc Ja'hailir, Princess of the True Sith Empire and second-in-line to the throne.

If I can influence her into joining us, to 'protect' the galaxy from the Mandalorians, she would be a valuable asset to the family. And if I can accomplish that, then the True Sith shall rule for all eternity.

- - -

While piloting that starfighter back to Republic territory, not even I could have predicted what would happen in the galaxy because of that day. Revan, it seems, was stronger than we had ever foreseen.

Power brought her to us-she was always searching for more knowledge, along with her friend Malak. Now she is the Dark Lady of the Galaxy, soon to conquer the pathetic Republic with her tactical brilliance. The Jedi are been all but exterminated, with many turned into minions that _I_ now command.

My little sister may be the visible threat to the Jedi, yet I am the true power behind her attacks. Since our parents decided not to reveal their presences just yet, we are their agents of chaos and domination-the advance party for the nightfall of the Republic.

In addition, the fools have no idea of the might of places like Malachor.

To turn a world, through a single act of destruction, is a simple thing-if one knows where to strike. The Mass Shadow Generator played upon the inherent darkness that Vhipir and Jenarar placed in the planet long ago, to make it a starting point for any conquests.

The storm beasts, tortured souls of trapped Mandalorians and other slaves, wander the surface-each step increasing Malachor's power. The Academy they established here long ago.. it is what inspired me to take my 'Sith' name, what my pupils know me as.

Though Ranov'la waits deep beneath the illusions, Darth Traya, Lady of Betrayals-the old woman who teaches of the Dark-is the face shown to all. I guide those special ones of Revan's army to the True path; my underlings and acolytes.

Among these legions of followers, two are specifically trained to carry out my instructions-the newly styled Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus. Once Jedi who died at Malachor, they survived and made it to the surface, where I found them. Broken, they were my first pupils–the first after Revan to be shown the true nature of the Force. Not of Malak's raw power, though both approved of it; or Revan's tactical subtleties-but of the bonds between all life and the Force.

Sion, as mentally strong as he was, still bowed to my teachings and accepted them as his body suffered the torments of Malachor. But his will.. it would not allow him to perish, only increase his suffering tenfold as he became a part of this place, his body mirroring this scarred planet.

Nihilus, in his limitless lust for power, embraced a variation of the ability to drain life and sever its connection to the Force. A powerful technique, indeed.. yet deadly to the user if practiced incorrectly. Unfortunately for him, it will consume him soon if he isn't smart-and I truthfully don't know if the fool is. I don't think he even cares, as long as the Jedi are killed with him.

What neither realizes is that I've lied to them, at least partly. Nobody in this galaxy is ready for my true teachings-except for one.

It seems that my parents just discovered the whereabouts of my third sister, the youngest of the family. What fortunate timing, for finding one who we thought died in the Mandalorian Wars.. and just as Revan is suspected to be traitorous to the family.

Some of her actions lately are.. disturbing.

That is why I have steadily influenced her apprentice, the idiot, to believe that she is a threat to him and must be killed. Not directly, of course-my words shall never have the impact upon groups that Revan's do.

Yet mine can shatter a soul, tip a world into shadow, ruin an Order.. and more perhaps.

Sometimes the smallest of actions can inflict the greatest cruelties, strike the largest numbers down-a lesson I fear young Revan has not quite learned.

I shall not make the same mistake with my next apprentice.

Ah.. I can sense it now. It seems the Jedi are going to try killing Revan along with Malak's attempt.. how touching. If only my sister knew how many want her dead right now..

But she will never be _that _strong.

And thinking of what fates are already decided will not aid the Empire in its conquests.

Now.. now is the time to dream of the day when the True Sith rule the galaxy.

"Master?"

"Yes, Lord Sion?"

"The preparations are complete; do you wish the apprentices to lead on into the new crypts?"

"No, Sion. I fear there is something there, beyond what I expected. A place where only Masters may tread. Manage the Academy well in my absence."

"As you wish."

As she rose from her throne, she could feel the hatred and rage simmering within him for insulting him in such a way-to declare him not a Master!

She also sensed the approaching presence of her other student, Nihilus-menacing as it was, he held no true degree of power, not next to her.

But, she never even suspected that they were plotting _together_ against her, to cast her from the Sith Order and claim Malachor as their own.

Yet what neither could even begin to comprehend was that to oust the Dark Lady of Malachor was no easy thing, especially one of her bloodline.

And that all who rule over such places similarly have their own Masters that any who strive to claim ownership of such a place must contend with.

* * *

A/N: Force.. that was insanely long in Word. 21 pages.. Apologies if it was a bit lengthy, but this practically sets everything up for the Kotor III story coming in about a week. (I've already outlined Ch. 1 & am currently working on the last part of this. :) Thanks so much to my reviewers: Bruceleereborn, Idiot7 & Jax Solo! 

Now, to answer a few things you're probably wondering:

-I want to ask your opinions on something.. let me know if any of you would like pictures of the characters as I imagine them. They'll be screenshots from Kotor II.

-Mandalorian Names & their Meanings: (Don't read if you don't want a teeny spoiler into the next story.)(ItalicsMando'ade names:)

-Arren Kae/Darth Traya-_Ranov'la Birov:_ Secrets Many.  
-Darth Revan-_Ciryc Ja'hailir_: Cold Watcher  
-Exile-TBA  
-_Vhipir Hettyc-_Mist Burning  
-_Jenarar Dajun-_Feint Plot(ting)

Some of these may be a bit turned around, but I'm showing the actual translations from K. Traviss' Mandalorian Glossary.

-This chapter's divided up into three parts:

1: Arren Kae-where Traya's a Jedi.

2: Ranov'la Birov-Traya's True Sith persona.

3: Darth Traya-illusionary Sith persona.

-Ask anything else in your review & I'll be sure to answer them. This was one confusing chapter to write.. took me quite a while to work everything into continuity without sounding too crazy.

Thanks for reading:D  
-SidiousSith


	7. The Lords of the True Sith

Vhipir Hettyc and Jenarar Dajun, Emperor and Empress of the True Sith

The Shadowed Ones, Watchers of Galaxies.

* * *

-Forge'kai, Capital of the True Sith Empire- 

While sparring, scarlet saber against orange, the Lord and Lady of the True Sith felt the ripples of change coursing through the Force. The alterations Revan and Traya were creating.. the possibilities they were making. Such a shame Ciryc had to die.

But, she had done her part; it was time.

They both remembered when she was just a young one-an apprentice to be. It was just as hard to leave her there, on those heretic Jedi's Temple steps, yet..

Her older sister wailed horribly when the decision had first been made to send her into the heart of the Republic, while Revan..

She seemed glad to go, almost. Ciryc just smiled and waved at us, while we receded into the shadows.

Even as a youngling, she was always so accepting of circumstances-though constantly bending those she didn't prefer to her will. Subconsciously, Ciryc would use mind tricks to make her point known.

Ranov'la was always like Vhipir, well versed in the subtleties of words and conversation. She was already speaking when she left our care-a rare achievement even among young Sith.

They each had their strengths, yet neither could match Tracinya with her power over emotions. Not even the Jedi truly realized her bonding abilities; to achieve a connection deeper than those beyond the norm.

If they had, they were deathly afraid to inform her of her true abilities-the power she could potentially wield over every one of their heads. Perhaps that is why they exiled her from their Order, cast her beyond the Rim. We didn't even know she had survived Malachor, for her presence in the Force was simply snuffed out.

Then it was such a shock to learn a few weeks ago that not only was she alive, but had mastered the technique-that we had taken years to perfect-innately.

No Jedi before could ever make themselves a void in the Force, as she did… so we never even considered the possibility, especially from her.

Ranov'la had already learned of it from us by then-and we expected that Ciryc had to learn of it to bring our plans to pass. But Tracinya.. we had considered bringing her before us at that time, though we feared she was too young.

Yet it seems she wasn't, especially in the way she accomplished it. To sever one's connection to the Force, in a moment of great conflict like that..

The pain would be horrible for one so young. But, she is stronger for it.

Moreover, she will make a fine replacement for Ciryc against the Republic. In the days to come, her teachings shall burn across the galaxy as she and Ranov'la conquer for us, our leading Generals.

Within a few years of Malak's assault, the Republic shall be ours-after he is eliminated, of course. Anyone who is not family must die, if we are to have a strong Empire here. In any case, he is too unreliable for a permanent command.

Still, our takeover will be brilliant, heralding a new age for this galaxy that was once under the evil Infinite Empire's rule, and then the idiot Republic and Jedi.

The fools.

Those power crazed aliens of the Rakatan civilization were amateurs, simpletons of the Dark Side. And so, they had to be eradicated..

It was most effortless to infuse a plague among them-not to kill-but to cut them off from the Force. Most died without its web to sustain them and their pathetic rule.. vanished.

Yet we could not take the galaxy's reins just then-it was not the proper time. The species that once were the oppressed now became the oppressors and so were temporarily united. But, given a little time and mistrust, the 'powerful' bonds of unity would dissolve, leaving only a mess of squabbling people. Easily conquered ones, too. The power of the Dark Side would help us rise to glory, even with the formation of the Republic and their alliance with the Jedi Knights.

The galaxy would still be ours.

Manipulation, deceit, stealth-the tools of the shadows were at our complete command, something the Jedi with their preaching of harmony and peace-heh.

It is not the Republic that is our true enemy, but the Jedi Order. They put shackles upon themselves and the galaxy by sustaining the corrupt government at its heart. Their teachings fuel even the bickering Senators in the debates and provide false hope for all beings in the galaxy. Tales of courage and freedom are fed to the gullible populace, while the Jedi sit upon their Council thrones, 'observing.'

More like laughing at the regular inhabitants as they bumble along through their 'life,' controlled by the Force's every whim and desire.

Yet we, those cut off from the Force, can wield more power beyond their imaginations. Because we have sacrificed, our powers have returned tenfold.

By leeching out the lives of our slaves, one by one, we use the Force again to aid our minds in the battle against the Jedi.

They are unlike any organization we have encountered in all our travels across the universe-most Force Sensitive Orders allow for families and attachments that can be manipulated, however much we agree with the reasoning for it. The Jedi, however..

Cutting themselves off from attachments is similar to severing one's connection to the Force-it is a sacrifice, and not one to be made lightly.

To do such a thing.. and yet not realize the implications?

It is unthinkable, yet fact upon these worlds. For no other place we have traveled this is truth-and perhaps that is why we must offer them a grudging respect.

We know of pain, suffering that only such a sacrifice can bring.

Yet for all our kinship with them, the Jedi still have the arrogance to brand us as enemies, simply because we wish to show them the truth.

Though the government may not live without them, the Jedi may survive beyond even the Republic. And their teachings-our wisdom-will pervade through the cultures for many years past that.

It merely takes one more realization; an admission to the truths of themselves, then that will be the final step.

They will join us, combine their knowledge with ours, and together we shall conquer. At the head of the fleet shall stand Ranov'la and Tracinya, the exiles who have come to lead those who cast them out to glory. Or so they would believe.

Once we had taken them over, those who were not ultimately loyal would be.. properly disposed of.

Tracinya-or Kalya as she prefers to be called-knows of war, even almost took the final step at Malachor V. We can complete her training, as the one who the Jedi so rudely shoved out-a pity for them.

Ranov'la may be unknown to them when she reappears to them from the darkness of the Trayus Academy, dropping the guise of 'Darth Traya.' She has been taught well in the skills to survive, so she may not even inform them of her true past and leave Arren Kae in the forgotten shadows of a mind.

The Republic will stand no chance if their still-beating heart is ripped from them, leaving all blind in the oncoming night.

It will be such a glorious day indeed.

Such a shame Ciryc shall not be able to attend.. but disloyalty in the Empire is never rewarded.

To turn your back upon those who have awakened you.. sigh. That Shakespeare fellow from the other galaxy was most correct when he held that: 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child.'

So much potential that she squandered.. and all for what? An order of half-Sith that wholly despises her? She had no lovers beside Malak; we saw that he turned completely to the Dark Side.

But thinking of what has passed right now will only distract us from the coming events.. the fate of the galaxy shall be decided tonight.

Certainly, it will fall into our waiting grasp within a century-the manner in which it finally does is up for debate.

Ah.. it feels so good to finally be reuniting with our lost brethren-however foolish they may be after all these years.

As they finished sparring, each panting slightly from the taxing motions, both knelt down upon the floor facing each other.

While they fell into a deep meditation trance, senses reached out, hunting for the unmistakable presence of Revan. Whirring around nearby was Malak, her bumbling apprentice, as he finished preparations for his takeover.

They felt the small emissions of energy when the starfighters of the 'Jedi' entered the battlefield, reverting from hyperspace just behind the capital ships.

And they even sensed Traya waiting in the deeps of Malachor, ready to bear witness along with her parents to such a momentous event.

Yet as the minutes ticked by and the Jedi eventually reached the bridge, Malak did something none of them had ever expected…

He fired upon the Revenant.

With the presences of four Jedi snuffed out and one other with Revan gradually fading, for the first time in all their years of existence, all three of their mouths dropped.

Revan was being _healed_ by the last Jedi.

And as they both escaped-just before the Revenant exploded into stardust-all three Sith Lords present concurred..

This would make for a most interesting future.

* * *

A/N: Hey there! Whooo. Last one down. :D I'm sad these are over, but.. the K3 story's going to be up very soon! It should prove to be interesting to write from here on out. 

Also, you guys wanted some pics of the characters, soo.. head over to my profile & it'll be my homepage.

Thanks to all of you for reading! A special thanks to all my reviewers: Bruceleereborn, Idiot7, Jax Solo, & Wawoot! 

Also, you guys never reviewed, but still, thank you to: autolo, kima2007, & OmegaShadow!

Alright, it's on to the next grand adventure. :D


End file.
